


Homecoming

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Sciles, Skittles, extended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott and Stiles break Theo's curse, they find that they're still immortal. They live their lives together for centuries until they decide it's finally time and they fade together.</p><p>This fic is one of two potential extended endings for the Ab Aeterno series, following the Scott and Stiles are immortals idea.</p><p>This work is inspired by the original <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/317501">Ab Aeterno</a> series by <a href="http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/">Rune</a> and <a href="http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/">Dans</a>. Thank you both for such an amazing series that inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/gifts).



Scott had wondered if the curse had been truly broken, if the magic was really gone. He carefully watched Stiles, not that he needed another excuse to always look at him. After ten years, Scott was sure Stiles wasn’t aging anymore. He was stuck at the same age, just like Scott.

Their love, their bond, had been strong enough to keep the curse from coming to fruition. Now, it’s power had transformed the curse into a benevolent spell, one that granted two lovers an eternal life together. Scott mused if it was actually the magic or if it was just their bond. In the end, he supposed it didn’t matter, though he liked to think it was their bond alone.

Scott worried as time went on and neither of them aged. He had become so tired of living forever, of constantly watching the world change, or constantly running and losing. But his fight was over and the spoil of victory was Stiles. Stiles made it easy for Scott. He made all those weary centuries of suffering seem far away. They fit together perfectly in every way, two halves reunited as a whole.

In time, Scott found that his own memories of his time in the kingdom so long ago returned to him. Stiles helped him remember their language. It came easily to Scott, liking remembering how to ride a bike. Stiles’ guiding hands helped. And sometimes distracted. They spoke more and more frequently in their own language, sometimes blending English with it without ever realizing it.

They watched time go by endlessly. They marveled along with the rest of the world as science and technology advanced. They saw the eradication of cancer, HIV, and many other diseases. They saw mankind begin commercial space travel as the countries of the world began to form spacefaring branches of the military. Stiles insisted they make a trip to Mars. Scott couldn’t say no to Stiles, he’d never been able to. Besides, he was admittedly curious and excited about it. If they were immortal, they might as well do awesome things.

Centuries flew by, but Scott and Stiles didn’t keep track. There never needed to. They moved around, living all over the world, seeing all its wonders, meeting all sorts of people, and doing all that they could together. They finally got everything they deserved. Getting to be with each other forever.

Even so, one can grow tired of immortality. Scott wouldn’t trade his time with Stiles for anything, but the idea of living forever began to weigh heavily on Scott again. Of course Stiles noticed that something was wrong with Scott. Scott was an open book to Stiles in spite of his best efforts.

“What’s wrong, Scott?” asked Stiles gently, pulling Scott closer to him and kissing the top of his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, Stiles,” lied Scott.

“You know you can’t hide things from me, my king,” pressed Stiles carefully. “Something’s on your mind. What is it?”

“It’s really nothing. I’ve just been thinking about a lot.”

“You’re tried again, aren’t you?”

Scott yawned, half in earnest and half to try and use that as a valid excuse for his behavior.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty tired. We should turn in soon,” said Scott.

Stiles laughed and said, “That’s not what I meant, Scotty.”

“Then what did you mean?” asked Scott, turning to look up at Stiles with a cocked eyebrow.

“You once told me you were tired and ready for things to end. You’d grown tired of being an immortal, trudging along through time. So, you’re tired again. Not bad. It only took you about five hundred years.”

“I-”

“It’s okay, my king. I told you I’d always be by your side. If you’re ready to go, then I’ll follow you, forever at your side.”

Scott swallowed. Stiles’ love, devotion, and loyalty were unlike any other. Even now, nearly two millennia later, Scott still wondered at how lucky he was to have found Stiles as a best friend. He couldn’t ask for better. And that’s exactly why Scott couldn’t ask Stiles to do that.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Stiles,” said Scott. “It’ll pass in time. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You’re all I worry and care about, Scott,” countered Stiles. “My only concern is getting to be with your for as long as I can. I don’t want to spend a single day without you.”

Scott lifted up his head so he could kiss Stiles, smiling into the kiss.

“I don’t want to spend another day without you either,” said Scott. “I’ve done enough of that. So I won’t ask you to do this.”

“If I’m being honest, I’ve grown weary of being immortal as well,” admitted Stiles. “I don’t know how you did it for so long, Scotty. It’s beyond me. But being with you made it worth it. Always. If you’re ready to go, so am I. We’ll go together.”

“I’m not even sure we can. We can’t die.”

“Well, sure, we can’t be killed, but I bet if we want to, we can die. Just let ourselves go.”

“That makes a certain kind of sense.”

“So, are you ready? Is this what you want, my king?”

Scott paused, thinking for a moment. All his memories played back in his mind like an old film strip. He had so many good times with Stiles. But this had gone on long enough. He was ready.

“Yes. It is,” answered Scott finally. “But only if it’s what you want, too, Stiles.”

“I want it, too, Scott,” said Stiles. “I promise.”

Scott felt a tingle of energy rush across his skin. Stiles felt it too. It happened right after they both resolved to do this, to end their immortality.

“Guess I was right,” said Stiles.

“Yeah,” nodded Scott. “Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah, Scott?”

“Hold me one more time?”

Stiles grinned and wrapped Scott in his arms, holding him tightly as Scott nuzzled into his neck.

“Of course, Scott. My king. My best friend. My brother. My love,” said Stiles. “Always.”

Scott smiled even though Stiles couldn’t see it. He pressed as closely to Stiles as he could.

“Thank you, Stiles,” said Scott. “For everything.”

“I should be thanking you, Scott,” responded Stiles. “You’ve done so much for me. Sacrificed so much for me. Thank you, Scott.”

“It was always worth it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The two of them closed their eyes as they lay in their bed. Their breathing and their hearts synced and for a while it was as if they were truly one. They drifted to sleep together and moments later they slipped away, the life finally leaving their bodies.

* * *

Scott and Stiles’ eyes fluttered. They were still holding each other, but they weren’t in their bed anymore. They weren’t sure where they were. Had they failed?

Then they noticed a positively radiant and regal woman standing before them. She was dressed in gorgeous royal attire, but it was clear that she had a very prominent natural beauty. She smiled warmly at them as a golden light danced behind her. Scott and Stiles recognized her immediately. She was Queen Melissa. When she spoke, it was in Scott and Stiles’ native tongue.

“I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time, Scott. And you, too, Stiles,” said Melissa. “Welcome home, my dear boys. I’ve missed you so.”

Scott and Stiles both scrambled up and dove into Melissa’s open arms and she pulled them both into a tight embrace. Scott couldn't hold back his tears. He remembered when he’d forgotten his mother, but here she was, waiting for him.

“I’ve missed you so much, mom,” sobbed Scott. “I tried… I tried my best. I let our people down. I-”

“Shhh,” cooed Melissa. “You did nothing wrong, Scott. You did your very best and I am so proud of you. You stopped Theo. You found Stiles. And, most importantly to me, you were finally happy. That’s all I ever truly wanted for you, my son.”

Scott just nodded as he clinged to his mother.

“I’m sorry, too, my queen,” said Stiles. “For getting Scott into so much trouble over the years. For causing all this. For everything.”

“Not you, too, Stiles,” sighed Melissa, her patient smile never wavering as she held her boys. “This isn’t your fault either. And Scott wouldn’t be the same person he is without you. You two were always meant to be together.”

“Thank you, Queen Melissa,” said Stiles.

“You boys had quite an adventure and quite a life together, far more than anyone else could ever hope for,” said Melissa. “You’ve more than earned your rest. Now, come with me.”

She released them and turned to walk towards a set of enormous wooden double doors. The dancing golden light had been coming from door. Scott took Stiles’ hand and they followed Melissa through the doors, creaking as she pushed them open.

As they passed through the doorway, Scott and Stiles recognized the room they had just entered. It was the grand hall and court of Scott’s palace. It was then that Scott noticed their clothes had changed. Scott was wearing his royal robes and crown and Stiles bore his armor, complete with Scott’s royal emblem. They shared a brief look of surprise, but then smiled, never letting go of each other’s hands as they walked through the room behind Melissa.

The room was packed with people. Scott scanned the faces of the crowd. He recognized many of them. They were people from his past lifetimes. Peasants whom he had ruled, the brothers of the monastery, Alistair and his pirate crew, Isaac, the countless soldiers he’d worked on, and even Tom and Malia. Scott’s original court waited for him by the thrones. Everyone had been waiting for him.

When Melissa reached the thrones, she stopped and turned to face Scott and Stiles. she gestured to the king’s and queen’s thrones before moving to the side to stand with the rest of the court.

Scott and Stiles turned to face the crowd. Scott looked at Stiles to find him already smiling goofily at him. Scott smiled back and raised their hands before they took their seats. When they sat, the room erupted in cheers, shouts, and applause. Everyone was happy to have them back where they belonged. It felt right. Scott was home like he was always meant to be, with Stiles at his side. Scott stole a glance at his mother who simply smiled and nodded at him.

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles on the lips, his crown tilting over and becoming lopsided on his head in the process. The crowd’s cheering intensified, but neither Scott nor Stiles even heard it. They were together and all was right with the world.

 

 


End file.
